uhm, i don't have a name for this, so
by Lady Merlin
Summary: This has ten purely fluffy love confessions between Daine and Numair. yea. I'm on a seroius sugar low so expect some deepness. Yea.
1. Chapter 1

Numair and Daine fluffiness! Immerse yourself in it, but mind, it might just drown you…Warning of high sugar levels and being a lover of D/N fluff, you can guess what happens when I am not sleepy and my parents are too tired to nag at me and make me go to sleep. Hah! Pure fluff is available so it is dangerous. Very dangerous. It can turn your mind around, for a day, at least. My friend- never mind. If you all want, I'll tell you, but I need you to tell me through reviews, mind, it is not just a trick to get you all to review (get two for the price of one!) I wanna write about my friends- (never mind, I am just wasting your time. Hehe. This has ten chappies of pure fluff. I took the idea from umm, somebody, the owner of 30 kisses in 30 themes (or something) Yea. Thanks! A lot! It is about how Numair broke the news to Daine, not in RoTG type, so. Yea. Bear with me cuz I dun have enough sugar in my blood!

In the dark…

"Oh gods, why do I love her so much?" Numair asked himself in his room. They had just returned from their trying time in Carthak. He knew through his feelings and confusion every time she was near, that he was in love. "I hate myself!" he said. "No, Well, yes, well, no, urgguh! I bet I'm the only one who has thought so much about love!" He hated himself, but loved Daine. He didn't know how to stop it.

He felt wrong for falling in love. He was sure that she didn't return his affections. He was too old for her! It was wrong to pull her into such tomfoolery. She didn't deserve it. Not at all. She deserved much better than him. Much much better. Then, something happened…

It was dark night and Daine was attending a meeting that Jon had forced on them, but unfortunately, she fell asleep. Alanna fell asleep too. Typical. (I know, OOC.) (Remember, sugar high?)

George grinned at Numair, showing that they were similar in a way, and for a moment, George thought he saw something in Numair's eyes, that hadn't been there before. _It was almost like a deep passionate yearning, for something, or someone._ _It was weird, Numair had all the women he ever wanted. He had no need to yearn, unless of course, but Numair wouldn't love anyone, would he? Hmm, I can't think who. No! Not Daine! Is it?_ He told Alanna of his thoughts and got laughed at. Alanna said, "George, it is so obvious! I don't think he has figured it out yet. Idiot!" George laughed.

At the same time, he was picking Daine up from the couch. He shook his head and said to George, "Your wife, and my student, both of them can't be serious. It is so unnatural." George nodded in agreement. As soon as he reached her room, he placed her on her bed gently. He couldn't help it he smoothened her hair and touched her shoulder. He realized what was happening and jerked his hand back. He knew that it was his only chance; he bent over her and kissed her. "Magelet, you don't know how much I love you." He sighed and turned off the light and left her room, unknown t him, Daine's eyes opened in shock. She cursed softly. She couldn't sleep; she kept feeling his lips on hers.

The next morning, at three, she shape shifted and went into his room. She always kept a pair of clothes with him. She changed and went near his bed. In the dawn light, she could just make out his gentle features curved in a soft smile. She noticed something clutched in his hand. She pried it open and saw a small golden locket. Snapping the clutch open, she saw a picture of hers and a lock of wispy brown hair. It was hers. It was a lovers token. She nudged him until he woke up. He looked shocked to see her in his room. "What are you doing Magelet?" he sat up.

Daine couldn't and didn't say anything. She just bent over and kissed him. It was like a wildfire, passionate and uncontrollable. That searing feeling spread through their bodies and consumed them. "What is the meaning of this Daine?" he asked.

"Don't act dumb. I woke up last night and thanked the gods I did. You dolt! If only you had told me! I have loved you since that day when you asked me to be your student. Idiot!" she kissed him again.

He looked disbelieving. "This is another one of my dreams, isn't it? Screw it all!" Daine rolled her eyes.

"How many friggin times do I have to kiss you before you realize that it is real?" she asked.

"Pinch me." Numair said. Daine gladly obliged. "Ouch! Oh god! It is true! Daine. I love you."

"I told you a million times, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ages… So sorry lads n lasses.

I don't own anybody. This one takes place in WS. Love ya lots!

"_Go to sleep."_

"_But It's my turn to clean up!" Daine protested. _

"_Go to sleep" her teacher said quietly. _

_Daine smiled quietly and went to her bed. Within minutes, she was asleep. _

Numair sighed and looked at the beautiful girl- no, woman sleeping at the edge of the cave. The moon was shining on her hair in a way that made it seem like a halo. Her sweet angelic face smiled gently in her sleep. Her rich brown locks tumbled to her shoulders, and in that one moment, she looked as if all the worries in her life had vanished. The lines on the side of her mouth seemed insignificant compared to the look of peace and radiant aura.

He sighed and thought of the deep, deep, deep rut he'd gotten himself into. A few weeks before, he had found himself pining for her happiness. He would do anything for her. He felt sad, but happy when someone asked her out. Sad, because he didn't know why? Happy, because she was happy. Something was seriously wrong. He had found himself in the romance section in the library, a previously disliked and avoided part.

He found himself buying gifts for her. Not those flashy expensive gifts that he was known for buying, but roses and cards and ear bobs that he felt matched her eyes. He was worried at first, but then, his unexpected, unexplained, questionable and abnormal bliss caused him to forget all about his abnormal behavior.

Just last night, he had had a breakthrough. The outcome, pure horror, worry, and stuff he didn't even know existed. He was in love with his student. It was a mind blowing thought.

Just then, he was drawn out of his thoughts by Daine shifting around. He sighed. Pondering would have to be left to tomorrow. He was across the fire when he sat onto his mat, staring at the fire. He wondered of the outcome of this. Daine shifted around with a more unhappy look on her face. He gazed at her, hoping she wasn't having a bad dream.

"N'mair." She whispered. "help me." She mumbled. Numair was touched. She even called to him in her dreams. All the same, he walked over to her side with his mat.

"I'm here love." He whispered he said holding her hand. He squeezed it, so cold, so small in his large warm one. Her tense face muscles relaxed into a smile.

"Thanks Numair." She said and Numair shook his head grinning. Even in her dreams, she had her manners. But he missed the second part of that sentence. _I love you_.

He looked at her and tried to sleep. His hand was still enclosed over hers. Unconsciously, she cuddled into his chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. He felt slightly uncomfortable, well, inside. How would Daine react when she woke up in the morning? He sighed and gently placed her back on her side of the joint mat. But by then, Daine was awake. She sat quiet and listened, but missing those few words that would have changed her life, _I love you so much magelet, so much more than life._

She turned around to find him string wistfully at the moon on his elbows. He hadn't seen her yet. She looked at his high elegant cheekbones and long black hair tied up into a horsetail. The moon made him seem mystical with an aura of godliness. She wondered he wasn't a god. He looked that good. His black eyes were full of compassion and love, and yearning. _For what?_ He had everything he wanted. Wealth, A good home, A good job, all the women he wanted.

She was so sad. She wanted him because of his amazing lovingness and humor. His overbearing wit and clumsiness. His need for human company. His patience. His looks. Everything about him was perfect. She wasn't able to bear it anymore. She just turned around, a tear leaking out of her eye. Numair noticed. He wasn't that blur. "You ok magelet?"

"Yes." Came her short chocked answer.

Numair sighed. Daine knew it was time to make a move. She sat up and bent over him, curls curtaining over their faces. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He seemed startled at first, frozen. But then he begun warming up and responded. _This is wonderful, he is responding!_ She broke off, only just realizing the consequences.

"Sorry."

But Numair just brought her back onto him with a gentle hand at the back of her head. He kissed her thoroughly. "I love you magelet."

Daine smiled shyly. "I was hoping for that. I love you too Numair. You're my everything."

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that." Numair said.

"Oh I do Numair," she said and kissed the tip of his nose, "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, let's just say that Numair didn't kiss Daine in ROTG, but after the war, this is another one…

"Hey Numair."

"Hi Daine."

They had been cleaning up for a long time. The damage was extensive. They were also helping Carthak rebuild a second time. The copper isles were in ruins because they hadn't known what to do during the attacks. They had deployed half their army to help Carthak. Kalasin had gotten married to Kaddar. They were very happy together, both being individuals. Varice was hanging out with Numair. Yeah. She had come to Tortall asking for help, as a messenger. And now, she wouldn't leave. Everyone in the palace was already sick of her. Especially Alanna. She was going through a lot of stress. Alanna's only daughter had run away from home, and Daine's parents said she was being hid by another god. The stormwings were now their allies, alongside the other immortals. The world had changed.

"So how are you?"

"Ok, I guess. You?"

"Fine."

That's a good gauge of how bad the situation was. Daine and Numair, the closest of two people can get without being married, had now been reduced to polite conversation.

"Well, I have to go now."

"Yes. Talk to you later."

Later being in a month.

However, something had happened for the better. Daine had told Alanna a deep, dark, secret.

"Alanna, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah Daine."

"I'm in love."

"WHAT? IF YOU'RE PREGNANT I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" she threatened, sword in hand.

"Of course not Alanna."

"Good. Continue."

"I'm in love with someone, but seems completely oblivious to anything I say or do."

"ahhhh."

"what?"

"ahhhh."

"AHHH WHAT?"

"It's Numair isn't it?"

Daine paled. "Is it that obvious?"

"No. But when you said, oblivious, I thought, hey, Numair's the only one who's oblivious…"

Daine let out a sigh of relief. Unknown to her, the whole palace, meaning John, Thayet, George, Onua, Miri and Evin, Raoul, Sarge, Buri, all but Numair were listening. They all growled. They knew Daine was hurting inside and they would do anything to protect her.

Later on that day, Numair was retiring in his room. When he turned on the lights, he was scared to find himself surrounded by more than half the important people in the palace. They all bore down on him, closing in. He turned to the door to find that Alanna had already locked it and was ready to guard it with her sword. He gulped. "hi?" he asked.

"Sit down." Said John point blank.

"but--"

"SIT DOWN!" Alanna roared and he sat down. He sat down.

"Do you know that you've been breaking hearts?" asked Buri in a soft voice, so soft that Numair was scared.

"Uhm, I try my best!" he said in a shaky-wannabe confident voice.

Alanna was about to decapitate him when John stopped her. "do you know how much you are hurting her?"

"Who?"

"DAINE!" the whole room yelled at him

"oh."

"she's in love with you you imbecile!"

"ohhh."

To be continued…

WAHAHAHHAHA! I AM SOOOOOO EVIL! DO YOU LOT WANT A NUMAIR DECAPITATION BY ALANNA? OR BURI? OR CLOUD! OHHHHHHHH the possibilities! REVIEW! I'll pick the votes.


End file.
